This is an application for funds to plan a national program of research on cancer of the pancreas in order to improve the diagnosis and treatment of this disease by enlarging the knowledge of its etiology, pathogenesis, biochemistry, pathology, response to various modalities of therapy, and its immunologic components. Because of the expanding incidence of cancer of the pancreas in the American population, a concerted effort to attack this problem is urgently needed. This planning effort will be directed toward developing a most effective organization under which a well conceived national program can be conducted under the auspices of the National Cancer Institute. A planning group will be convened which will contain appropriate individuals representing gastroenterology, surgery, pathology, biochemistry, epidemiology, carcinogenesis, immunology, diagnostic radiology, radiotherapy, chemotherapy, pharmacology, endoscopy, cell biologists, statisticians, biomedical systems analysts and other whose knowledge seems relevant as the study progress. These individuals will meet together and will form the necessary sub-committees for a further study of specific portions of the problem. It is anticipated that the final plan will concern itself with the study of the pancreas in its cancerous stage and all of the ramifications thereof. This should lead to improvement in the treatment of non-malignant disease of the pancreas as well as in malignant disease. Hopefully, some work will lead to the development of experimental models for the study of cancer of the pancreas. Management techniques will be employed to assist in determining the most effective means for coordination of the overall project. The overall assistance and guidance of the NCl will be critical to the development of the plan and continuous liason with the NCl will be maintained.